Sewing needles can be used in conjunction with thread to sew together various types of materials. One of the prerequisites of using sewing needles and one of the greatest challenges of using sewing needles is feeding thread through the eye of the sewing needle.
Various devices have been developed to assist in feeding thread through the eye of the sewing needle. One such device includes a handle from which a loop made from a thin metal wire extends. The rigidity of the loop enhances the ability to pass the loop through the eye when compared to thread.
The loop narrows as it is passed through the sewing needle eye and then expands so that the thread can be readily passed therethrough. Pulling the handle away from the sewing needles thereby pulls the thread through the sewing needle eye.
While these threading devices are very helpful to enhance the ability to feed thread through the sewing needle eye, these devices are separate from the sewing needle. As such, these threading devices must be stored in a location where they will not be lost but which enables the threading devices to be readily accessed.